Alone With You
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Ria and Sirius were in love, but right after getting together something happened to question her trust in him. Now, a year later, their lives at stake, can she forgive him for what happend to save their lives? By: KK13
1. Memories

Chapter One- Memories

_ i She looked into Sirius' eyes and smiled. They were beautiful The deepest gaze that she had ever seen. She saw her own green eyes shinning back at her in his eyes. She slowly put a hand on his neck. At the same time he move a hand down her back. She looked up at him again and slowly moved her lips towards his. /i _

"Ria!"

She put down her quill and parchment as she heard her friend calling her.

"Yes?" she asked as Lily approached her.

"I just heard something. It's about James." she paused looking at the parchment "What's that?"

"Nothing" Ria covered it up quickly. She hadn't even told Lily about her obsession "Go on"

"Okay ... Well, anyway, Remus told me that James was thinking of asking me to go to the next Hogsmeade Visit with him. Isn't that great?"

Ria nodded. i _Oh, if only Sirius would do the same for me. I would be so happy. I bet he doesn't even know I exists._ /i She thought then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her with a confused look. Normally her friend would have been excited for her.

"Nothing, just thinking. Well, I'm going up to bed. Goodnight Lily." she said getting up.

"Goodnight"

Ria walked towards the stairs to go to her dormitory and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was going. She bumped into someone and went flying back, her parchment and quills went flying through the air and landed right in the middle of the two who had crashed. She went to gather them up and see who she had run into.

"I am so sor ..." she stopped when she saw who it was.

"Here, let me help you with that." said Sirius Black helping her up and bending down for the parchment.

_ i Please don't read it /i _ She thought as he picked it up. He didn't. Instead he handed it straight to her. She came back to her senses.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was lost in my tho ..." she started but he cut her off.

"It's okay. I understand. I was doing the same thing. By the way" he said holding his hand out to her " I'm Sirius Black."

She shook it.

"I'm ..." she started.

"Naria Dines. I know all about you. No need to introduce yourself."

i _He knows all about me? I thought he didn't even know I existed. I think I might faint._ /i

"How do you know all about me?" she asked. They had never said more than two words to each other. He shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

She nodded and walked out of the Common Room with him, Lily staring at her as she left. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever. It was nearly Midnight, but neither of them seemed to care. Both of them had good grades but both of them were known for getting into trouble. She looked up at him and smiled inside. i _I'm walking with Sirius Black. How can this be? I must be dreaming /i _ She pinched herself. i _Owe, that hurt. I guess I'm not dreaming. Is this a joke then?_ /i

"Why ...?" she started but stopped because he had started to say something at the exact same time.

"Naria?" she flinched hearing her true name "Do you like me?"

"What ...?" she hadn't been ready for this "Why do you ask?" she asked, her voice rather squeaky.

"Nothing, never mind, no reason." he seemed nervous about something "It's getting late. We should return to the Common Room."

He turned to go, but before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed onto his arm. He turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"What were you going to say. I know you were about to say something, what was it?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"Will ... will... will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he managed to choke out. Her face went from upset, to confused, to beaming.

"Yes, I'll go with you." she paused "Why didn't you just ask me? I thought you were never nervous."

"I am around you. I've liked you since our Fourth Year. I've been too stupid to ask you out before now."

"I've liked you since our Fourth Year too. I was too scared to tell you. Just think, we've wasted two years fancying each other when we could have been dating." she said smiling.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in, too. Their lips met and she felt passion and love for the man that was with her. hr /hr Ria woke up suddenly with sweat on her face. i _ Not that damn dream again. Why do I keep having it? It's been nearly a year since that happened. /i _ She sighed as she got out of bed and got dressed. It was still dark out. She felt pain and anger rush through her as she remembered what had happened last year when she was in her Sixth year at Hogwarts. She pushed the thought out of her mind for the millionth time since it had happened. She had promised herself that she would forget about that.


	2. The Forest

Chapter Two- The Forest

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO?" Lily screamed at Ria that morning during breakfast. A silence went over the Great Hall as she yelled. All eyes were on her.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just ..." she stopped. Sirius had gotten up and started walking towards where they were sitting "I need to go" she said picking up her things and ran past him out of the Great Hall. hr /hr "What was that about?" asked James as he put an arm around Lily. Lupin and Peter shrugged. Sirius sighed. He knew perfectly well what is was about. He smiled because his friends were looking at him and shrugged.

"Don't know" he said.

"You know, she has become more and more distant with me ever since last year. I wonder what happened that made her so upset." said Lily looking at the Great Hall doors "I should go talk to her."

James nodded and let go of her, kissing her cheek. She kissed him back and got up to go after her. hr /hr It took Ria no time at all to get out of the Great Hall and out to the grounds. Once she was out there she sat down on a rock under the branches of a Willow and watched the Giant Squid and it's Squidling lifting their tentacles up out of the water. It was so peaceful out here. It was someplace where she could always come and think.

"Ria?"

Ria turned around to see Lily standing under the branches watching her.

"Ria, what's wrong?"

Ria smile at her friend and her concern for her.

"Nothing. I'm just not sure if I can come or not. I mean ..." she started.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Why did you run away? You use to be able to tell me everything, now you won't tell me anything. What has happened to you Ria?"

"I-I ... it doesn't matter." she said slowly.

"Yes it does. To me it does. Please tell me. I'm your friend Ria. You can trust me." Lily pleaded.

"I can trust no one anymore."

Ria grabbed her things for the second time that day and ran off. Only this time, she ran off into the forest. hr /hr Lily ran into the Entrance Hall to look for one of her friends to help her. Right outside the Great Hall she found James and Sirius talking. She ran up to them gasping for breath. They watched her as she ran.

"Hurry gasp Ria, she gasp ran off into the forest. She won't listen to me" she panted.

James went to go out of the doors but Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. You should get to class." he said then ran out of the doors to the grounds. hr /hr Ria sat on a warm bed of moss sobbing. i _What's wrong with me?_ /i She wondered. She kept crying into her knees.

"Naria?"

Ria's head jerked up as she heard the familiar voice call her name. No one used her real name except for ...

"Sirius" she whispered not turning around.

"Naria, what are you doing in here? You know how dangerous the forest is." he said walking closer.

"I do." she said "Do not come any closer. I do not like being even this close to you Black."

"Since when were we on a last name basis?" he asked grumpily.

"Since when were we on a first name one?" she asked him back stubbornly.

Sirius' face went red with anger.

"MAYBE WHEN YOU HAD FANTASIES ABOUT ME STICKING MY TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" he yelled.

Nia stood up and turned around to face him. She walked up to him and put her hand on his face. He calmed down a little and took her other hand in his. Then he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled the hand that was on his face away and slapped him as hard as she could then ran deeper into the forest. Sirius stood there for a second shocked. He had been so sure that he was about to kiss her again. He had wanted to so badly. He ran after her.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm trying to get away from you"

"Then why did you run away from Lily?"

"It doesn't matter. That is none of your business." she said as she walked away again.

They went on for an hour. Turning this way and that. Neither one of them speaking. Ria, however, kept throwing dirty looks at Sirius whenever he came too close to her. She even threw a rock at him once which hit him on the head. At this he threw himself on her, tackling her to the ground. She began to laugh as they rolled in the leaves. Then she stopped as she realized who she was with. She shoved him off of her.

"Your coming back with me right now Naria!" he yelled at her.

"Fine. Lead the way then" she said sarcastically.

He looked around.

"There's one problem with that." he said slowly.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know where we are"

A look of terror went over her face.

* * *

**Masha Malfoy****- Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to right something different for a change. Don't worry, I'll keep updating.**

For the rest of you, Please Review! 


	3. Past Issues

_(A/N) Hey everyone. I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I will try to have these up more regularly. It's kind of hard when I'm putting fanfics up on three different sites though and all of my time has been devoted to study for finale exams. I have a sort of schedule worked out though so I should be getting more up soon. It would also help if more people reviewed. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Three- Past Issues_

"What do you mean you don't know where we are!" Ria yelled at him.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know. I think we're lost."

Ria's breath caught in her throat as she fell to her knees. _How can we be lost? How can I be lost with him? _She looked up and saw he was looking down at her.

"WHAT!" she scream.

"Nothing ….. just …..nothing. Never mind." He whispered then turned away "We should look for a way out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I would rather die here in the forest. I don't care what becomes of me so long as I don't have to stay with you!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care what you want Naria. I won't leave you here alone." He yelled back at her.

"You never cared what I wanted! NEVER! If you did then none of this would have happened!"

"What do you mean by 'all of this'? What is happening now or what happened last year?" he whispered.

Ria's face went red. She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at his head. It hit hard and a small trickle of blood came down over his forehead. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Sirius awoke in the middle of the night to hear screams off in the distance. _Oh no, Ria. _He thought. He stood up and ran to where he heard the screams coming from. There was fire in between the trees and in the middle of it was Ria. She had a look of horror on her face as she looked in front of her. She caught sight of Sirius and screamed again.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! BEFORE IT COMES BACK!" she yelled to him.

"Before what ……?" he stopped as he saw what she was talking about.

A few yards away he saw a gigantic dragon running towards her. Sirius whipped out his wand and ran at the fire. He shouted out a spell that froze it and leapt through to Ria. He picked her up in his arms and ran. The dragon didn't bother following, it had found new prey. He set Ria down on the ground as he clutched the stitch in his side.

'WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" he yelled at her.

"I was looking for a way out." She said hotly.

"WHAT? AND YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

"I was, but ……."

"BUT WHAT?"

"But now I can't do that, can I? You saved me and I am indebted to you. No matter what you did in the past. I can't leave you here whether I wanted to or not." She whispered fully upset.

"So what you were talking about earlier, about the things that have happened, you were talking about what happened last year. Weren't you?"

"No! I was talking about everything Sirius! About why we're lost in the forest, about why I hate you now, and" she added "about how you broke my heart."

Ria turned around to look at him. She was crying. Sirius took a step towards her.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" she said quietly.

"Naria, You know you can ask me anything" he said taking her hand.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. The eyes that had once had her so transfixed.

"Why did you do it?"

* * *

**ME- Hey Becca. How dare you call me a freak! Lol. I'm glad you like them though. Here is the next one. Your Welcome!**


	4. Remembering

Chapter Four- Remembering

"Do what?" he said looking at her with confusion all over his face.

"I knew you would say that. Just forget it." She said turning around to walk away.

His hand shot out to grab her arm. She paused then turned around. Her face was calm but upset, and she was blushing furiously.

"No, I won't forget it. Not this time. What are you talking about Naria?" he said calmly.

"I-I ….. why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"You asked me to answer and I'm not letting you go until you ask me." He said, gripping her a bit tighter.

She let out a sob and dropped to her knees. He followed her down to the ground and hugged her. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Please tell me" he whispered in her ear.

"Why did you betrayed me? WHY? I loved you so much and you betrayed me!" she yelled.

"I never betrayed you" he said trying to sound innocent.

"YOU'RE A FOOL!" she yelled "YOU KNOW I SAW YOU!"

"Naria, are you talking about what happened that day when we went to Hogsmeade?" he whispered afraid of what she would say.

"What else would I be talking about Sirius? How can you act like you don't know? Your trying to protect me from something I already know is true.! Why? It is just hurting me more!" she whimpered getting up.

"Naria ….. wait ……" he said reaching out for her hand.

"I did wait. I waited for you that day. It seemed like forever. Then I went to look for you. When I found you, when I saw what you had been doing, I promised myself that I would wait for you no more." She whispered then turned to walk away.

"Naria ….." he whispered to her retreating body.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a cold windy afternoon when Ria stood outside The Three Broomsticks. She was wrapped in a warm cloak and was waiting for the man that she had just begun dating. She looked down the street and saw no sign of Sirius Black. She sighed and started to walk off towards the stores after about an hour's worth of waiting._

Why isn't he here? He said he would meet me._ She thought as she went into Honeydukes. He wasn't in there either. She had almost given up when she saw the familiar outline of Sirius going into The Hog's Head. She smiled and ran in after him. _

_The pub was unusually packed and it took her awhile to find him. Then she saw him off in a corner and smiled. She was just about to him when she stopped. Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw Sirius's lips meet those of another girl. She let out a sob and her and Sirius's eyes met. He reached out a arm to her and she ran out of the pub. He ran after her, but by the time he was out, she was lost in the crowd._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Ria sighed as she walked away from where Sirius had been sitting. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _Why did he do that?_ She thought miserably.

"Ria!" called a voice.

Ria stopped. It hadn't sounded like Sirius. It sounded more like a woman. Plus Sirius had never called her Ria. He always called her by her true name. Slowly she turned around. Standing a few feet away from her, was Lily.

* * *

Sirius sat on the ground for quite a while, remembering what had happened, sighing all-the-while.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sirius Black was in the Common Room running a little late. Naria had walked up to him a few minutes ago to leave for Hogsmeade._

"Go ahead without me, love. I need to take care of something first." _He had said._

"Alright then. I will meet you in The Three Broomsticks in one hour. Is that enough time?" _Naria asked him._

"Yes, that is plenty. I will see you there." _He said kissing her lightly on the cheek._

_Naria left with Lily and Sirius smiled at her retreating back. Thirty minutes later he left to go. As Sirius got in to Hogsmeade an owl flew towards him carrying a letter. It read:_

_**My Dearest Sirius,**_

_**I'm sorry. I lost track of time and am waiting for you in The Hog's Head instead of The Three Broomsticks. I will be counting the minutes until I see you again.**_

_**Always, Your,**_

_**Ria**_

_Sirius smiled, not even realizing that the handwriting on the note wasn't Naria's. He left for The Hog's Head. When he walked in he didn't see any sign of Naria. He sighed and went off to a corner to wait for her. After a few seconds a blonde-haired fifth-year from Slytherin walked up to him. Before he knew what was happening she whispered something in his ear._

"So …. You got my letter then?" _she asked slyly._

"You wrote that?" _he asked confused._

_She nodded then leaned in to kiss him. Sirius was shocked beyond belief. He didn't have time to push her off of him as he saw Naria looking at him with tears in her eyes. He reached out his arm to her but she ran off. He pushed the girl off of him and ran after her. But before he could get out and explain what had happened to him she had disappeared. He sighed and walked off to the castle knowing that his relationship with the one person he had ever really loved was at an end._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Sirius sighed and got up. He was going to go find Naria and was going to explain exactly what had happened.

* * *

_(A/N) Hey everyone. I hope you liked the long chapter. I won't have another one out for about a week because I need to work on a story I'm writing on Quizilla. If I don't then I think one of my friends might kill me. (I've put it off for awhile because I got bored with it) But don't worry, that won't happen with this story. I love writing it. I will try to have the next one out soon. Please Review! It helps a lot, and if I get enough, then I will try to have the next one out sooner. _

**harry's marauder chick- Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I absolutely love writing this story. I will try to update lots after this week.**


	5. Tricks in the Forest

_(A/N) I haven't gotten very many reviews for previous chapters and none for my last chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW! It helps so much!

* * *

_

Chapter Five- Tricks in the Forest

Ria sighed as she walked away from where Sirius had been sitting. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _Why did he do that?_ She thought miserably.

"Ria!" called a voice.

Ria stopped. It hadn't sounded like Sirius. It sounded more like a woman. Plus Sirius had never called her Ria. He always called her by her true name. Slowly she turned around. Standing a few feet away from her, was Lily.

"Lily …..? But … but how?" Ria gasped, looking at her friend.

"The Headmaster sent out a search party for you and Sirius when you didn't return from the forest. I was one of them." Said Lily.

Ria stared at her. She could hardly believe it. Her friend was there with her. She broke down in sobs and ran to Lily, who embraced her. Lily put a comforting hand on Ria's head and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. We already found Sirius. He was in a very good mood when we found him. He told us that you had walked off this way. I decided to go after you."

Something didn't sound right about this to Ria. _Why was Sirius in a good mood? _She thought. _We had had a fight just before I left so why ……?_

"Ria? Is everything okay?"

Ria looked over at Lily and nodded.

"Everything is fine now." She said getting to her feet.

"Come. I'll lead you out of here. I think I'm right in saying that Sirius has already been brought out by James and the Headmaster. He didn't seem too worried about you though." She said leading Ria away.

There it was again. The feeling that something wasn't right._ Why wasn't he worried about me? He always seems to be worried about me. Even after what happened. Then again, he mustn't have been. He didn't come after me._ She sighed and looked down. _Why was he in a good mood? Something isn't right. What is it?_ Ria stopped. She had noticed something on the ground. Or rather something that _wasn't _on the ground. She looked up at Lily. She had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her moving closer.

Ria backed up and Lily looked at her strangely. Ria looked down again. Where she had stepped backing up there were footprints in the soft dirt. Where Lily had stepped when she had been walking, there were none.

"You're …..you're a Specter!"

'Lily' began to laugh. A high cruel laugh. She opened her mouth wide and you could see the trees and darkness in her mouth. Then she started to disappear.

"WAIT! I command you to stop!"

_(A/N) In some stories Specters can be stopped from leaving to answer one question for the person that found them out. This is one of those stories. Moving on._

The Specter's head stopped disappearing and looked at her. She moved closer.

"Did Sirius betray me last year at Hogsmeade?"

It started to laugh again.

"Is that truly your one question?" it crackled "I shall answer then. Some may say "yes", and some may say "no", but it all depends on if you have all of the information, and you don't."

With that it left and Ria let out a scream of frustration.

"It could have just told me yes or no!" she yelled into the trees.

She turned around to go, but Sirius was standing right in front of her. She backed up, scared that it was another trick. Then she moved closer, getting an idea. She brushed away some leaves from the ground and looked up at Sirius.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing, just step here." She said.

He did.

"Now step away."

He did. There were two footprints left in the dirt. Ria lept up and hugged him. He patted her back akwardly.

"OH! I'm SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" she yelled.

"You … you are?" he asked her surprised.

She nodded and hugged him tighter.

"It was a Specter. I thought you might be one too." She wailed into his shoulder.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He said putting his head on top of hers and taking in her scent.

"Come on, let's go" he said pulling at her hand.

She nodded and followed. Soon she realized what she was doing at let go of his hand but still remained close. They got to a clearing in a few minutes and sat down. There was a opening in the trees and they could see the sky. It was just before dawn by the looks of it. Sirius moved closer to Ria.

"Can I tell you the truth about what happened last year."

Ria looked up at him with upset eyes and nodded.


	6. Call of the Full Moon and The Unseen Han

Chapter Six- Call of the Full Moon and The Unseen Hand

Ria sat there listening to Sirius. Tears were streaming down her face. Then he took out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. It was the letter that Sirius had gotten a year ago in Hogsmeade. She let out a sob as she read.

"I was going to tell you when I came after you into the forest. I've wanted to tell you since it happened. I'm so sorry Ria." Sirius said to her.

Ria wiped away her tears.

"You never wanted to kiss her did you?"

"No. You are the only one that I wanted to do that to. The only one I still do." He said quietly.

She let out a laugh.

"Now who is having fantasies about sticking their tongue down someone's throat?" she said quietly.

_(A/N) See Chapter Two_

Sirius laughed and made a move to kiss her but she turned her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is difficult for me. You have known all this time that you didn't betray me, but I didn't. The hatred that built up inside of me has all disappeared and I don't feel right since I've had it in me for a year. You can't hate someone that you don't love, and I love you more than anything Sirius. That's why I've been able to hate you so much. I'm just scare that I'll be hurt again." Ria whispered.

"But it was all a mistake. I would never hurt you. It wasn't me that did that last year, it was her."

"I know, but whose to say it won't happen again?" she said looking down.

He grabbed hold of her hands and she looked up at him.

"I am. I won't let it happen again. I have lived too long without you and I don't want to any longer. I love you Naria. Please believe me when I say I will never hurt you again." He said desperately.

Tears came to Ria's eyes and she let out a sob.

"I love you, too, and I do believe you." She said and threw herself on him.

Their lips met and Sirius laughed. She smiled as his lips parted and felt the passion of a year's waiting. She had longed for this to happen again and she hadn't even realized it.

When Ria woke up the next morning she was in Sirius' arms. She smiled and laid her head back. It started to rain and soon Sirius awoke. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and got up.

"Come on. We should fined some shelter." He said, helping her up.

* * *

It stopped raining around ten o'clock that night. Ria got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the cave's entrance. They had found it in no time and had settled in quickly. She felt two arms wrap around her and jumped slightly at Sirius' touch.

"What are you doing Naria?" he asked her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said, not answering his question.

He looked out into the forest. Everything was covered in rain drops that glistened. There were hundreds of fairies flying around, making different colors appear on the trees and plants. Through an opening in the trees they could see the full moon. Sirius shivered.

"What's wrong?" Ria asked, turning around to face him.

"Nothing, it is beautiful." He said looking at her.

She blushed and turned back around.

"Hey look!" she said pointing off to something.

She ran out towards what she saw and left Sirius standing there, shocked. Then he ran after her.

"NARIA! WAIT!" he yelled.

When he finally caught up to her she was standing by the edge of a hot spring. He stood beside her panting for breath.

"_This _is what you saw?" he looked back and couldn't see the cave anywhere "How could you have seen it from all the way over there?"

"What does that matter? I did, didn't I? So it really doesn't matter as long as I _did_ find it, right?" she said skimming the water with her hand.

"I suppose." He said.

"Can I go first?" Ria asked.

Sirius smile slyly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go at the same time?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And no I don't." she said smiling.

"Okay, I'll keep watch." Sirius said, turning his back.

"Watch for what? There probably aren't any other people out here."

"Yeah, but there are beasts that could hurt you." he said.

"Alright, fine. Just don't peek." Ria said with a smile.

"Okay, I won't" he said, walking off behind the bushes.

Ria looked after him and smiled. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she took off her robes, and other clothes, put down her wand, and walked slowly into the water. She leaned her head back onto a rock and looked up. There were fairies flying around, zipping in and out of the trees so there were different colors floating over the spring. After about ten minutes there was a rustling in the bushes and Ria could here foot steps behind them. She turned around.

"SIRUIS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEEK!" she yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said coming out of the bushes opposite the ones that were rustling "I couldn't help it."

Ria turned around to face him with a confused look on her face.

"If your over there," she looked back at the rustling bushes "than who's ……?"

She stopped as a blood-curdling howl broke the silence. She turned back to Sirius who was looking at the bushes.

"Oh shit." he said then turned to Ria "RUN! IT'S A WEREWOLF!"

Before she could even process what he had said she was pulled under the water by an unseen hand. She heard Sirius' voice calling for her and the howling of the beast that was closing in on him. She tried to yell out that he needed to leave her, but all that came out were bubbles as she sank deeper into the water. The last thing she saw on the surface was a gigantic black dog, then she sank into darkness.

* * *

_(A/N) I would really apprieciate it if you guys would reveiew. Sometimes I feel that I'm writting for nothing. Well, sorry I haven't updated for so long. I will update soon!_


	7. Thoughts of Friends

_Sorry for not writing so long. Here is the next one. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing._

Chapter 7- Thoughts of Friends

Lily, James, Peter, and Remus were sitting in the Common Room, alone, the morning after Sirius and Ria had gone into the forest. It was a Saturday and the first day of Easter Break.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. They should have been back a long time ago." said Lily.

"I don't know. But if I know Sirius, and I do, Ria will be just fine." James reassured her.

"But tonight is a full moon. And if they're still in the forest, what if ... what if...?" she burst out in tears.

"It's okay Lily. Nothing will happen to them. Sirius can handle things like that." said Remus smiling.

"He can handle a werewolf?" she asked him looking up.

He smiled, so did the rest of them. She looked at each one of their faces before looking back at Remus.

"Yes." he said.

"I knew it! You are one, aren't you?" she said in a shouting whisper. "That's why your always sick around the time of the full moon."

He smiled. The others looked worried that she had found out his secret.

"Yes, that's right." he whispered.

"AND YOU TWO!" she said turning on the others "You both and Sirius are accompanying him! Aren't you!"

They both nodded, a little taken aback.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? What could have happened to all of you! You could have been expelled, or ... or worse!" she screamed.

"We know Lily, but that doesn't change the fact that we did. It's too late to undo now and it could save their lives." said James putting an arm around her.

She shoved it off and glared at him.

"THEY HAVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD AROUND EACH OTHER EVER SINCE LAST YEAR! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT SOMETHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM? IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT THEY ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD AND WILL NEVER COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER!" she screamed.

"Lily, please calm down." said Remus.

Tears streaked her face and she began to cry again. James wrapped his arms around her again and she didn't refuse. Then she felt his arms leave. She looked up and gasped. Standing in front of her was a stag.

"Your ..." she touched its face "an Animagus." she whispered.

She looked back at Peter.

"And you?" she asked.

"Yes, and Sirius too." he said.

She looked back at Remus.

"This is how they kept you in check?" she asked.

"Yes, it is" he said sounding disgusted.

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back. James turned back. She turned around.

"They'll be okay, I promise." he said.

"You can't promise that." she whispered "But at least this way, they'll have a chance." she paused "That is, if they don't kill each other first, and learn to work together."

James laughed, then looked serious at the look she gave him.

"If they aren't back in a few days, yes a few days Lily, we'll tell the Headmaster. Okay?" asked James.

"O ... okay." she whispered.

**Monica- Thank you. I've been caught up in some things and haven't had time. I do now though and will be making up for not being here in awhile. I will continue writing.**

**Valhalla96- Thanks, I will. **

**maraudergirl7- Thank you so much. I will update alot.**

**harry's marauder chick- (((!SPOILER!)))Thank you. I'm not sure (which is really funny because I'm writing it lol). Even if it is, it isn't important. Nothing is going to happen with the werewolf that will help them. (something else might happen though) .**

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. I will have a lot out soon. Sorry for all of the waiting you guys had to do. I promise there will be many updates. Please keep reviewing!_


	8. The Change

_(A/N)- Sorry for the long (over a year) wait you guys put up with. Last year … I had no excuse … Thanks for putting up with me. Hopefully I'll have more time to update my stories now. I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait._

…

Chapter 8- The Change

…

Ria was cold. Or was the feeling that of heat? Something was different. She felt like fire was running through her veins then freezing over and over again. She felt heavy. Her eyes wouldn't open. She tried to speak, to scream, to do anything, but no sound came. She couldn't even open her eyes.

_Sirius. What happened to you? Are you okay? Are you … dead? _Her thoughts paused. _Am I dead?_

There was water around her. She couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not, but she had to be, she just had to be. If she were not breathing, then how could thought be produced in her mind? She tried to move. Still it was useless. A slimy hand ran itself over her bare skin. She shivered and her eyes burst open.

It was dark, very dark, but somehow she could make out the shape of a mermaid floating around her. She tried to open her mouth, but the mermaid put its fingers over her mouth gently. Ria's tears mixed with the water. The mermaid looked sad.

_What's happening? How can I be alive without air to breath?_

Ria looked up. She was floating on her back and could make out the light above the water, but just barely. She tried to move, to swim up there, to find Sirius, but the mermaid wouldn't let her. She tried to scream, but the mermaid just shook its head. Ria blacked out again.

…

"Ria …?" came a soft voice. It was Sirius, "Please wake up."

Ria's eyelids felt heavy again, but she was slowly able to open them.

"S-Sirius …? W-What happened?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. It seemed like forever. Ria wanted to stay there, wrapped in his arms, for eternity. She noticed it was morning and blinked her eyes to rid herself of the brightness hurting them. She finally found her voice.

"Sirius …?" she choked, "What happened?"

He held her at arms length. She thought she saw his eyes glisten with tears, but the next second they were clear again, so she thought she must have imagined it.

"What happened?" she repeated.

He looked at her with sad eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Were you bit?" she asked, panicking.

He shook his head.

"Oh thank God!" she yelled out and hugged him tightly.

His arms went limp and his head rested on her shoulder. She was beginning to get worried as she pulled him away from her. There were tears streaking down his face.

"Oh my God Sirius, what happened? Did you lie to me? Were you bit?" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. She just stared at him, waiting for him to explain. He looked down.

"I didn't get bit. You did." he whispered almost inaudibly.

Shock hit Ria with a cold rush down her spine.

"W-What …?" she asked through shock.

His voice seemed so distant when he replied.

"You were bit by the werewolf Ria." he said again.

She felt her muscles tighten up as she continued to stare at him.

"But how? I was under the water. I don't understand." she said.

He frowned sadly, looking down, and shook his head.

"He dove in after you. For some reason he was after you. The mermaids did everything they could to help you. They ended up killing the beast underwater by drowning him." he said, "Unfortunately they couldn't heal you entirely."

_I-I got bit. What's going to happen to me?_ She looked over and saw a new patch of soft ground. _Sirius buried him. I wonder who he was?_

Sirius was looking at her. As she looked back at him she felt a lump in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. She shook her head is disbelief.

"I-I … Oh God." she said as she burst out in tears.

He grabbed onto her and pulled her close, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Sshh. It's okay Ria. I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll never leave. Not now, not ever." he whispered into her hair.

She sobbed again. _He won't leave me? Not even when I'm like this?_ She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. She gently kissed his lips and went back to crying into his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, her tears all dried up, she pulled away and sat looking at the sky above them.

There was a long silence. Sirius staying silent because he didn't want to bring Ria out of her thoughts; Ria staying silent because she didn't know what to say. Finally she broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to me? You said that the mermaids tried to heal me, but they couldn't all the way. What does that mean?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second before answering.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just know that they did heal most of you, but in order to do that they had to alter some things." he answered.

"Alter … some things?" she asked quietly.

He nodded.

"What things?" she asked when he didn't elaborate.

He sighed and looked down before answering her. When he did answer, he looked straight into her eyes.

"In order to over power the werewolf blood that was coursing through your veins they gave you a serum to counteract it. The serum was their own blood." he paused to let this sink it.

"Mermaid blood?" she whispered, "I have mermaid blood in me now?"

He nodded and continued.

"It balanced out the werewolf in you, but not without consequences. The werewolf blood still had an effect on you, but not enough of one to turn you into a werewolf." he stated.

"And the mermaid blood?" she asked softly, still shocked that all this was happening.

"You now have some mermaid qualities." he said.

"Such as …?"

He led her to the water's edge. She looked at him and slowly bent down to look in the water. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she stared at her reflection. Her brown, wavy hair was now straight and had streaks of white-blond and pale green in it, and her green eyes had gotten a glowing quality to them and were now the shade of algae. But the thing that surprised her most was the fact that when she pulled her hair back there were gills on both sides of her neck.

_That explains why I didn't need air to breath. I wasn't breathing the way I'm used to. It was all through these._ She touched them lightly. She looked at Sirius who was staring at her and blushed. His eyes went wide. She wondered why and looked at the water to see her reflection again. Her blush made her cheeks have a green tint to them. She nodded and looked back at Sirius.

"This is one hell of a change. I don't know how to take it all in." she said while forcing a laugh.

"We'll figure it out together." he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded.

Looking back at the soft patch of dirt, she decided to ask him.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. He turned back into himself after he was killed, but I don't know who he was. I was relieved to find that he wasn't Remus." he whispered.

Her head bolted up as she looked at him.

"I knew it. He is one. Isn't he?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. She frowned sadly.

"Poor Remus." she whispered, "I can't begin to imagine how he must feel."

"I'm sure you have some idea Ria. Just look at what's happened to you." Sirius told her.

She nodded, then a thought hit her.

"Isn't it against magic law for a mermaid to give blood to a human because of the effects it might have?" she asked.

He paused, then slowly nodded.

"Then why would they do such a thing? Just to save me?" asked Ria.

He smiled.

"They said that they could see that you would be needed in the future, that you were special. Something about you is important, and they couldn't let you die." he stated.

She thought about this for a while.

"I'm special?" she asked herself more than him, "I didn't know you could communicate with them."

She turned back to him and he nodded.

"Yes. I can. Oh … I forgot. They said that because of the mermaid blood in you, you can now heal yourself in water. It will just happen. I don't know how, but it will." he said.

Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded.

All of this was so much to take in. It was so hard to believe that this was happening to her. _I can't believe this. What did they see in my future that makes me so special?_ All of the sudden a vision passed before her eyes. It was of a young man. He looked so much like James, yet a little different. It was his eyes. Lily's eyes. Could this have been their child? She didn't know, but she paid close attention.

He was being attacked by people in white masks and black cloaks. She felt like she needed to save him. She wanted to help. She saw Sirius rush towards him. He was older, but it was definitely him. She screamed out as she saw him get hit with a spell and fly behind a curtain. She knew he was dead. She sobbed as the vision ended.

Sirius looked at her worried, but before he could say anything she went into another vision. This time it was of the same boy. He was on the ground and had a wand pointed at his heart and there was blood running down his face. He laughed at the person standing before him.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore. You think I would? After everything you have taken from me?" he said.

The person looked down at him. She couldn't make out his face, but he gave her shivers. _I have to save him._ She thought. _I have to save Sirius. I won't let this happen._ The vision faded as the man pointing the wand at him was attacked from behind. She saw her own face and someone else's that she couldn't make out. _Sirius?_ The vision ended.

Her eyes widened as she came back to the real world. She had never had visions like that before. Could it have been from the mermaid blood in her now? She still felt it coursing through her, but it seemed natural now. She sighed and looked at Sirius.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. _I can't tell him. Not yet. Not when I saw him dying. I'll stop it from happening. I swear I will._ She smiled.

"I'm sorry. Just a lot to take in. You know? I'll be fine." she told him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Okay." he said hesitantly.

She got up to begin their day's travels again, but first plucked a flower off a near-by tree and placed it where the former werewolf had been buried. She got down on one knee to give respect, and then stood back up.

"Let's go Sirius. We still have a while before we find our way out of here. We've been going in the wrong direction." she stated.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I don't know how. I just do." she said.

He nodded and stood up to follow her, and taking her hand in his, he smiled. She smiled back and paused.

"I do have one more question." she said.

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"When I first sank under the water I saw a black dog watching me. Did you see it when you were up there?" she asked, "Where did it go?"

He smiled.

"I was the one watching you, and he is the one that is holding your hand at this moment." he stated.

She smiled.

"You always were smart in every way Sirius." she said with a smile, kissed him, and continued walking.

…

_(A/N)- Thanks for reading. I will have more up soon now that I have more time on my hands. Please review._ ­


End file.
